Four more days
by PinkWataah
Summary: "Four more days". That's what Carly hears in class one day. Just a faint, eerie whisper that only she can hear. What happens when the whisper starts counting down? Four more days. Three more days. Two more days. One more day. Then what? Can Carly escape the inevitable? Can Carly cheat death?
1. Four more days

"So if you take the square root of both sides, then the answer is..." Mr. Hauserman said excitedly, circling the answer on the whiteboard.

"Sixty four..." The class said in unison, with a less than enthusiastic tone to their voice. This seemed to make Mr. Hauserman's mood go down a lot.

"Very good." He complimented. "Since you all seem to know this material inside and out, I will give you a head start to your homework. You have to do practice problems 17-53 odds on page 238 in your textbook." He ordered, writing down the homework on the board. Carly looked up from her doodle of her, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer drinking smoothies on a roller coaster to glance at the time. 15 minutes left of class. She could totally finish the homework, or at least get close to finishing it. She opened her notebook to a clean page and opened the textbook to page 238. She read the first problem, chewing the eraser enc of her pencil. She looked at the foreign problem.

**_9^2 + b^2 = 106 What does b equal? _**

Carly rolled her eyes. She knew how to do this, but she would never need to do this in her life. She quickly scribbled the answer to the problem and moved on to the next, more challenging one. She looked at her best friend, Sam, and saw she was trying to put a wad of gum in some nerds hair. Carly scoffed and looked down as she heard Mr. Hauserman yelling.

Suddenly, Carly felt a cold chill going up her spine to her ear. It was so cold it was painful. She brought her hand up to her ear and she heard a ringing in it. She heard a soft whisper - _Four More Days_. She dropped her pencil and looked around. Everybody was too engrossed in their work, doodles, or secretive texting and nobody seemed to have heard the whisper except for her. Carly picked up her pencil and turned to Freddie. "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" Freddie asked, not looking up from his work.

"...Nothing." Carly said, shaking her head. She must have been hearing things. She tried to return her focus to the textbook in front of her but could not seem to erase the eerie whisper from her memory.

After school, Sam got in Carly's car and they started to drive to the apartment complex that Carly lived in. Carly was quiet the entire car ride until Sam finally broke the silence at a stop light. "Are you okay, Carls?"

"Huh?" She asked defensively, focusing on Sam's face before shaking her head and returning her attention to the road. "Oh... Yeah I'm fine. Just got something on my mind."

"Spill!" Sam ordered, repositioning herself so she was sitting on her right foot and facing Carly.

"What?" Carly asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh... Nothing it's stupid."

"It can't be too stupid if it's keeping you quiet." Carly rolled her eyes and put on her turn signal as she made a right turn. "It's nothing. It's just... In math class. I thought I heard something strange, but it was all in my head."

"What did you hear?" Carly put on her left turn signal and made her next turn. "It's nothing! I just, I thought I heard a whisper. It's stupid."

"What did this whisper say?"

"Damnit, Sam, I don't want to talk about this." Carly said, looking quickly at her best friend. "Do you want anything from McDonalds? I'm really in the mood for fries." She asked, turning into the fast food restaurant and heading toward the drive-thru.

"Yeah, I'll have the triple bacon cheeseburger, super sized fries, a chocolate milkshake, a mcflurry, and a diet soda."

"Diet!" Carly said, moving up in line.

"Yeah, my doctor said I need to eat healthier. So, anyway, Carly. What did this whisper say?"

"I thought we were done with this!" Carly complained, moving up in line.

"You decided that, not me!" Sam reminded, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Fine, okay, whatever. It's no big deal, really, it's just..l thought I heard a whisper that said 'four more days'. But obviously that's not true because nobody else heard it. See? Nothing worth reporting. It's no big deal."

"Well, it's almost Halloween. Maybe it was a ghost!" Sam suggested jokingly. "Oooo!"

"Or a dumb classmate trying to prank me." Carly said, hoping that was the case even though she felt a cold, painful sensation crawling up her spine during class. She pulled up to the drive thru window and heard creepy chewing sounds and faint, high-pitched screams coming from the speaker. She looked at Sam, who did not seem to hear it. "Hello?" Nothing. Sam looked at Carly as if she was crazy. "Hello?"

Sam leaned over Carly. "One order of medium fries, a bottle of water, a triple bacon cheeseburger, super sized fries, a chocolate milkshake, and an M&M McFlurry." Sam yelled into the loudspeaker. Carly nervously pulled forward without saying a word.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you hear the weird sounds coming from the loudspeaker?"

"No, only some dorky teen worker getting annoyed because you weren't giving him your order."

Carly felt her heart drop. She grabbed her head. "Are you okay?"

"No, I have a headache. Can we switch seats? Can you drive? I don't want fries anymore." Sam looked at her friend worriedly, before nodding her head. They both got out smd switched seats and Sam pulled out of line and just drove off. Carly looked out the window.

"So you heard something else just now?" Sam asked, driving down a quiet street.

"Shit, Sam, I thought we were dropping it." Carly snapped, her hand slightly moving from her head as she looked at her friend.

"I just want to make sure you're alright is all."

"Do I look harmed? No. I'm fine. Just take me home!" Carly rested her seat back and closed her eyes. She felt another paralyzingly cold feeling go up her spine and a whisper - _How dare you tell your friend about me? Soon we will come face to face and I will make you pay!"_


	2. The dream

Carly was sitting on her bed, hugging her favorite pillow, staring off into the distance. _What is wrong with me? Am I dreaming? Do I need to see a psychiatrist? Should I talk to the counselor at my school?_ Suddenly, her phone beeped and made her jump. She crawled to the end of her bed and saw that she had one text message from Sam.

_R U OK?_

Carly rolled her eyes as she quickly texted back. _Seriously, Sam? How many times do I have to tell you that I am perfectly 100% fine?_

About twenty seconds passed before she heard her phone buzzing again. _You can keep telling me that over and over but I know it's not true._ Carly did not respond. She just turned up her music and laid down in her bed, praying that everything would be back to normal by tomorrow.A few hours passed of her just staring in the distance before she fell asleep.

Carly slept in the next day on purpose. One reason was because she did not want to see Sam at school. Another reason is because she needed a long escape from the world, and sleeping was the only way she could accomplish that. She woke up at 5 the next morning, and her music was off. She weakly picked up the phone and saw that she had 14 unread text messages from Sam, which let her know that the whispers were not a dream. She placed the phone on her night stand next to her bed and pulled the blankets above her head, quickly drifting back to sleep.

While she was sleeping, she had a very vivid dream. Carly, her mother, and a nine year old girl were in her dream. Carly ran to her mother to embrace her in a hug, but instead she ran right through her mother. "Carly," her mother said. "You're not taking this seriously." Carly opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out. "Carly, this is not a joke. You got the warning. Four more days. Now it's three. You need to change your fate. You need to make sure the whisperer does not get to the end of the countdown, or you will turn out like me and Abigail here." Carly's mother pointed to the nine year old girl. "She is your sister. I miscarried." Carly just stood there, not even attempting to speak because last time she tried, no words came out. "You can speak now."

Carly did not respond right away. She took a moment to process what was happening and to think about her response. Why didn't her mother seem happy to talk to her? "Everyone dies." Carly replied. "If it's my time, then I am reunited with you!"

"You don't want this. You don't want to exist like me and Abigail. It's torturous. If you hear the countdown, it's bad. It's terrible. You exist in agony for eternity. If you die without warning whispers, it's good. Do you understand?"

"Why did you get warning whispers then? You were a good person."

"I still am. I was just too obsessed with money. That's why I am being punished."

"But Abigail was not even born yet and she died. How can she be getting punished?"

"She has to stay with me until she is eighteen. She is still a child. Then she will have a better after life."

"How do I stop my fate?"

Carly's mom opened her mouth to respomd, but her jaw dropped and her eyes foxed on something above Carly's head. The eyes that showcased love and concern only a minute ago now showed this undeniable fear and pain. "Oh no!." Carly's mom and Abigail began frantically walking back.

"Wait! How do I stop the countdown? Mom!" Carly screamed a bloodcurdling scream because of the pain in her spine again. She collapsed. "Will I ever see you again?!" It was too late. They were gone.

Carly immediately woke up, sweat pouring from her forehead and her heart in her stomach. She broke down crying right when she woke up.

Three more days.


End file.
